


An Ordinary Morning

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [15]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning After, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Robot/Human Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: L3 loves watching Lando sleep but she loves it even more when he wakes up next to her (not that she would ever admit either.)





	An Ordinary Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "100 words of morning after" prompt but I won't even pretend I tried to hit any particular word count with this.

L3-37 does not sleep. Droids don’t sleep, they don’t need to lay down and rest, they can defrag or power down for recharge just as easily standing up or any which way that doesn’t involve shimmersilk bedsheets and Nabooian down pillows.

She comes from the half-awareness of power saving mode to full alertness on the second pillow Lando had insisted on getting for her, laying on a rumpled shimmersilk bedsheet. There is a human arm thrown over her frame, a human body curled up against her side. A little awkwardly so; as a navigator, she has less sharp edges than military models but she hasn’t built herself to be sharing an organic’s bed either.

Some things just happen in a droid’s life.

She tilts her head dome slightly to focus her photoreceptor units on Lando and takes in how peaceful he looks sprawled out on his belly, his face slack and peaceful in sleep. L3 sweeps her sensors over him like a caress, running the checks she always runs first thing in the morning when she wakes up next to him.

His vitals indicate he is in the process of waking up. She pushes aside the twinge of regret she feels; she likes to watch him sleep but there is no way she is ever going to admit that to him. He wouldn’t let her live it down.

“I hope you realize that your mattress is terrible on my joints,” she declares. “You owe me premium replacements if they wear out.”

Lando peers blearily at her. Sluggishly, sleepily a smile curls the corners of his mouth. This, though, is not the kind of smile he uses to beguile at the sabacc table, this one is painfully real and sweet and all hers.

“Hey,” he murmurs, reaching out to caress L3’s head dome. His smile brightens. “Good morning, sunshine.”

L3 vents a huff and announces, “You’re not listening to a word I say - as usual.” But she doesn’t move. She doesn’t do a thing to push his hand away, either.

Lando lifts himself up, he nuzzles L3’s side, presses a kiss to her shoulder, then another, another. “You could remind me why I’m insufferable,” he demurs, “or I could remind you why you wouldn't want me any other way.”

L3-37 remains silent for a long moment. “Well,” she declares, as if she were putting up with some great hardship, “I have already recharged all night on this uncomfortable mattress. You might as well make it worth my time.”

She would never admit it but Lando’s laughter sounds sweet in her auditory sensors.


End file.
